vengefulfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura was one of the first Original Anime characters to appear in Book 1. She went with Chiisa , Zephon , Naruto , and Sasuke to the Chunin exams. Personality Sakura is naturally Hot headed and quick to anger, her temper seeming to grow even powerful after training with Tsunade. Because of this, she has hit people out of anger (usually naruto in this case). But most of the time she's kind, gentle, calm, and sensitive. TaShi took notice to these qualities and instantly took a liking to her. She has a strong sense of feeling useful and has a strong sense of guilt whenever she's more of a burden than being helpful. this often frustrates her very easily. She used to have an intense affection for Sasuke in the begining of book 1, but due to quickly realizing the indifference he harbored for her, she lost interest in her and set her sights to Zephon for a slight second, but also figured he wasn't interested as well. After the time skip and during book 2 there was a suggestive affection between her and Chiisa due to the fact that She asked him out on a date (More than likely out of friendship intentions) But he respectfully declined. Shortly after TaShi Appeared, and both she and him instantly fell for each other. Appearence Sakura has bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow". In book 1, Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. in Book 2, Sakura, now a chūnin, has acquired a new outfit consisting of the same basic red top as in Part I, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. Her skirt and elbow protectors are pink in the anime. Sakura is now also armed with a chūnin's tantō (which she wears above her medical pouch, but she has never been seen using it in combat). The cloth of her forehead protector has also changed to red in colour. When she's not on a mission, she wears her regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, and a navy-coloured skirt. In this outfit, she still wears her boots. She later dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, albeit opting to wear a skirt instead of pants and her regular boots. She later changes her skirt to pants to assist the medic unit. When she "died" and was sent to the soul society (Bleach Realm) her out fit was the traditional Soul Reaper uniform, being a black kimono but instead of a white band around her waist, she harbored a pink one. her hair was pinned up in the back, allowing her bangs to fall to either side of her face, and her zanpakuto was located upon her left hip. She also disquised her self as the Noah known asRoad Kamelot . due to her missing TaShi so much from the soul society. Lastly, During the yokai academy ark, she harbored the traditional female uniform. being a pink and white plated skirt, a white button down blouse, and a pink bow tie around her neck. Abilities In the begining of book 1, she really didn't have that many techniques or special abilites besides her keen intellect and perception. She also was very prepared with her weapons and constantly keeping check of herself and her comrades. But during the time skip of book 1 to book 2, She trained hard with Tsunade in the ways of Medical Ninjutsu. Not only that, she also mastered the ability of chakra control, just as her mentor has being able to manipulate her chakra into her limbs to increase her physical strength to tremendous extremes.